Go Ahead
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Continuando con el romance de Miles y Tristan de la tormenta, irá a mejor?


**Hola! Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, ésta de la serie degrassi, con mi nueva otp. Y sí, tengo autorización de la autora para traducirla**

**Serie: Degrassi**

**Personajes: Miles/Tristan**

**Autora: GallavichGirl**

* * *

><p>Miles estaba molesto. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, y lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en francés. Estaba viendo a Tristan, quien estaba sentado al borde de la silla con sus tobillos metidos detrás. Él tenía a un par de personas a su derecha, tres personas a ser exactos. Miles los había contado inmediatamente cuando Tristan no se había sentado junto a él en el comienzo de la clase. Ni si quiera parecía interesarle, se centraba en la lengua más hermosa del mundo en su lugar. Miles no entendía cómo el tiempo podía moverse tan lentamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que habían estado en la clase durante siglos, sin parar de repetir en voz alta los verbos franceses en diferentes tiempos verbales.<p>

En cambio estaba ocupado admirando a Tristan, le gustaba su camiseta color negro que llevaba sobre su pálida piel. Eso hacía captar la atención entre los demás estudiantes de la habitación. Él tenía aspecto de vampiro. Sus jeans rojos ajustados no ayudaban tampoco, marcando bien sus largas piernas delgadas como si estuviera intentando llamar la atención de miles. Hacía juego con sus labios escarlata, que estaban hinchados por morderlos con su concentración.

Tal vez, en su manera, él estaba pensando en francés, si pudiera tener a Tristan con la espalda contra la pared y la lengua en su boca. Miles rió a sí mismo por su pensamiento. Vio la mirada de Tristan por causa del ruido, por lo que mantuvo los ojos sobre su libro y contuvo su risa histérica que amenazaba con escapar de él una sonrisa, con ganas de mantener sus pensamientos a raya.

Desde la noche de la tormenta, había cambiado algo para Miles. No sabía cómo había surgido, o si siempre hubiera estado ahí y él no se había dado cuenta, pero no podía quitar a Tristan de su mente. De pronto, se produjo ese sentimiento que le comía por dentro cuando estaba lejos de él.

No habían hablado desde la mañana después de que se habían besado. Tristan había ido a su casa ese mismo día y a la escuela, que había sido destrozada por el clima feroz, no se esperaba regresar a clases inmediatamente. Habían intercambiado el raro texto de como Degrassi estaba destrozado, y como fue genial cogieron una semana de descanso. Incluso habían hablado para quedar otra noche para sustituir lo que había pasado por el interrumpimiento de Frankie y Chewy, pero Tris se había disculpado diciéndole que tenía que hacer algo importante. Miles estaba bastante seguro de que 'algo importante' significaba que estaba preocupado por lo pudiese pasar. Había sido un alivio cuando le dijo Tristan que no podía venir, por lo que pudo relajarse de nuevo, pero se sentía decepcionado por no ser capaz de averiguar sus sentimientos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todos los pensamientos que había tenido en su cabeza todo el día.

Cuando se habían besado, no había sentido nada igual a lo que esperaba Miles. A pesar de que Tristan le había besado una vez antes, pero besarlo de verdad era algo muy, muy diferente. Su boca era suave, y por alguna razón, Miles no había pensado porqué sería. Él es un chico y esas cosas, había esperado que se sintiera áspera, pero no fue. Era cálido y dulce, y sabía raro, pero bien raro, como un sabor a canela profundo con un toque agrio. Cuando Tristan había puesto por primera vez su boca sobre la suya, apenas duró un segundo, y no fue suficiente para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Recordó inclinarse de nuevo, sus manos una de cada cadera d e Tristan antes de que él le hubiera dado permiso, empujándolo contra la pared para sentirlo más cerca. Había sentido las manos de Trsitan apretando sus hombros, y que eso había sido un _ de que no había cruzado la línea. O tal vez lo había hecho, pero ninguno de los dios se apartó. El había sentido la duda en las manos de Tristan, aunque, él no estaba muy seguro si lo iba a empujar o le dejaría acercarse. Era como si estuviese tratando de calcular mentalmente si su amistad valía la pena, pero dios sabe que él hizo todo lo posible para besar cada duda lo más rápido que pudo, y Tristan no lo había empujado, por lo que significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Apenas había conseguido darse cuenta de lo pegados que estaban hasta que Winston les interrumpió, no era la primera vez que su amigo le tocaba la polla.

"Monsieur Hollingsworth!" sonó una voz femenina chillanco, que le arrancó violentamente el sueño que estaba teniendo

"¿Sí?" dijo todavía aturdido mientras se ajustaba a la realidad "Oui?" añadió en el último momento, no queriendo ser atacado por verbos franceses en preguntas complicadas.

"¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?" preguntó su maestro, con su acento pesado mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de disgusto

"No, lo siento señorita, sólo me fui por un segundo" respondió, mirándola con su mejor sonrisa de chico malo.

"Ponga más atención en mis clases" ella respondió y Miles se vio físicamente débil en las rodillas. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su cuerpo se relajó en un tono más amable. Las mujeres eran fáciles y sabía fácilmente como encantarlas, y se las arregló con su experiencia sin esfuerzo. A medida de que atendía a la lección, Miles sintió los ojos de Tristan, levantó los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

En el segundo en el que sus ojos se encontraron, Miles pudo sentirlo, el peso de asuntos pendientes. Las preguntas sin respuesta que tanto necesitan resolver. Eso le hizo pensar, ¿se puede volver a ser el mejor de amigo de alguien cuando terminas con él? Miles no lo creía, la química entre ellos era insoportable y deseaba a Tris. Miles vio como los ojos de Tristan brillaban.

"¿Estás bien?" Tristan finalmente articuló, sus labios mostrandole una sonrisa

"Te hablo en el almuerzo" susurró Miles y vio como su compañero rubio asintió lentamente, preguntándose qué es exactamente de lo que iban a hablar y si estaba totalmente preparado para ello

Miles no tenía respuesta, de hecho, no tenía ninguna pregunta en ese momento. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj con desesperación, eran las 10:50. Sólo una hora y media para salir, esto iba a ser un largo día.


End file.
